ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Smithing Guide by Ctownwoody
Mythril Picks * Mythril pick is a great item to skillup on as it sells to guild npc in al zahabi for 8.3k to 9.3k **Looked into these and agreed. I've added them to my guide as another example of skilling while NPCing the product for profit. Smithing has some good ones. Thanks! --Ctownwoody 16:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Repeating Xbows if you have woodworking 88+ bone 46+ then making repeating crossbows is a nice way to get smithing to 59, its what i did and it made me a profit plus even made a machine crossbow ---Dclinc *There are a few reasons for not including this. First, I want the guide to function equally well for all characters, including crafting mules, so there goes the Woodworking 88. Second, these typically sell okay, maybe 8 or so a week on Asura, which is far too slow for doing these for skill. --Ctownwoody 14:50, September 5, 2009 (UTC) War Pick --Baracca 15:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC)I used War Picks to get to lvl 38. The steel ignots are easier to obtain than Iron Scales and they sell for just under 4K to even a normal NPC. When I worked with these, I think I even made a small profit on the synths. Also the sub-craft of Woodworking offers a different option to Leathercrafting. As a side note, I sold around 16 each "day" to the guild. Over the course of 3 days, I dont think that there was a drop of more than a couple hundred gil. Im not sure how fast they go back up though. Darksteel Ingots / Sheets As noted by the OP, darksteel ingots can be the profits of mine-bots and gilfarmers. However, they are also produced in large quantities by higher-level smiths as the product of desynthesis. Although darksteel sheets sell more slowly, they often return more on the investment in darksteel ore and may be more profitable for someone who is only taking the craft to 60. There are generally less people producing darksteel sheets than darksteel ingots, so you'll find the market less crowded (albeit slower). If Darksteel Ingots are selling for break even or worse (i.e. crowded), look into making your money back with sheets. --Ezz 18:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Cheaper Bridge from 56~60? Dweomer Steel (Smithing 67) *Fire Crystal *3 Iron Ore *1 Swamp Ore Either recipe you use, you're basically converting gil to skillups. Since the introduction of the Campaign Union system, I found that I could get my Swamp ores cheaply, in most cases less than the price of Iron Ore from the guild. If you make Nodowa, that's 4 Iron Ores for the Ingot (assuming you produce the sheets yourself) plus 2 Fire Crystals (1 to make the ingot, 1 to make the sheet) plus a Silk Thread and an Earth Crystal. When the Kupower "Artisan's Advantage" was in effect I could break even on that synth because I wasn't losing too many mats, but I found the Dweomer ingots to be much more cost-efficient and inventory-friendly means to getting 60. (I feel really funny even posting this, Ctown... your guides are Holy Writ to me. Thanks for helping make Asura and FFXI great! ^^) Aeryck's Obnoxious Sig 22:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea, I am adding this to the guide. However, Nodowa sell for 2.7k~ish and Dweomer Steel for 1k~ish, so the Nodowa make up for the cost of Silk Thread + Earth Crystal extra. And you should be buying the Iron Ingots from the Guild directly, once you finish making them. --Ctownwoody 23:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) NPCing to guild the guild vendor in whitegate will buy the items from both bastok and sandy guilds. make sure to check there to make sure you get the best prices for your items. --Yjhuoh 02:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *Good idea, added WG to the guide as a possible selling spot. I tend to not invoke it so that mules have access. --Ctownwoody 03:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *Another quick update, I managed to sell Mythril Picks to the smithing vendor in WG for 11k. Smithing vendor in sandy paid me 9.9k. So definitely make these to cap. Also, that last response was like instant!--Yjhuoh 00:02, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Bronze Sheets till 4? I used the Bronze Ingots that I made getting to level 2 and turned them into Bronze Sheets until 4. This way, the gap between Ingots and Scales was a tad smaller, and I was going to use Sheets to make Scales anyway. Should we add this? --squingynaut 15:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) *Let me research it a bit but when I wrote this, Bronze Ingots are much more valuable than Bronze Sheets or Bronze Scales. That's why I proposed saving/selling the ingots as opposed to turning them into sheets. But I should re-check it. --Ctownwoody 02:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) * Buying anything from the guild (especially in singles) is usually a huge pain due to the forced waiting between purchases. I found it easier to just buy three stacks of ingots and convert them to sheets to get close to 4, and then just buy sheets from the guild shop (almost always minimum price, something like 84 gil each) and then just making scales to level 10 (which I believe is what the guide suggests). It turns out that this is much cheaper than buying the ores and making ingots yourself, and then making sheets out of the ingots (two crystals per sheet, and factoring in the potential breaks when synthing). --Yjhuoh 08:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) **Okay, prices at AH and availability at guild now mean that saving Bronze Ingots isn't as imperative as it once was. Changing guide. --Ctownwoody 15:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Musketoon? Have you considered Musketoons at 43 (Bronze Ingotx2, Brass Ingot, Willow Lumber). They go for a loss, but I got 5 levels of skill for just over 90k, which is very cheap compared to the cost of steel. They also easily put you in range for Mythril Picks, which is a bonus. Just curious because it worked for me. InfamousDS 05:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, I checked this out. The upfront costs are a lot less but the net cost is actually higher. --Ctownwoody 15:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Tin ore as a bridge to 15? When crafting, I try to avoid more than 5 skill level gaps because you get no skillup on breaks. In the early stages of smithing, I think the cheap tin ores that can be gotten for 30 gil from the guild deserve a mention. They're ideal to go from boltheads to 15 before starting on iron ingots, so that when you do start on the more expensive irons, you can at least get skillups as a consolation prize. Thoughts? --Findanniin 09:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) *Bolthead should cap at 15, most types anyway. Still, if you are left a few skill short of 15, then, yes Tin Ingots are a way to get to cap. That said, Tin Ingots don't make anything useful, so it's mostly going to sell for nil. Keep your options open, though.--Ctownwoody 14:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC)